Blue Eyes
by NorikuKitsune
Summary: Inspired by a dream. One of the teams brings back a strange alien creature that seems peaceful, but has interesting powers and is unlike anything they have encountered before.


Disclaimer- you all know that I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters... though I do own every Season now on DVD, and I wish to marry Daniel Jackson.  
  
A/N – this takes place before season 7 somewhere, when certain evil occurrences have not happened yet, though I don't want to spoil anything...

* * *

"Welcome back SG-7." Said General Hammond, "Did you retrieve a sample of that new liquid?" he asked. 

"General, we did better than that. We caught one of the 'creatures' that makes or lives in the stuff." said Lieutenant-Colonel Louis Ferretti

"Okay, take it to Frasier, and get the standard check up while you are there. Briefing at 1400. Good job team." With that Hammond stepped aside and let them pass. Between two of the men hung the large black sample box.

* * *

Back up in the briefing room Hammond waited while SG-7 and Dr. Frasier came in. "Doctor?" Hammond asked, indicating the chair in front of him. 

"General, this 'creature' that SG-7 brought back is extraordinary."

"How so?"

"Well, I have only run some preliminary examinations, but it appears to have similar qualities and traits as Naquida. Yet it is completely stable, and a true living being."

"Naquida? Is that possible?" Hammond asked, leaning forward in surprise.

"Well, apparently it is. We never would have guessed it, but these creatures have been able to somehow adapt to the high concentration of Naquida in their atmosphere and environment, and have changed it into an energy source, similar to that of sunlight to plants. I have to run some more tests, and I would like to consult Major Cater when she returns from off world. But..." Dr. Frasier just trailed off with a shrug.

"The implications of this discovery are still lost to me, but it appears to be radical." Hammond finally managed.

"General if I may. If Naquida can be converted like this in a living creature, we may have found a new energy source. And maybe even a new way of converting energy in Naquida reactors, and our Goa'uld style weapons." Came the reply from Technical Sergeant Alexander Pearson, from SG-7.

"Ah, Dr. Frasier, how long before you will know for sure?"

"Well, sir, I will need Sam's Naquida experience. But I think we will have reached some conclusions within a day or two."

"Well, then I think you will be wanted to get started while SG-7 finishes debriefing." Hammond said almost questioning.

"Yes sir, I would like to get back to it, thank you."

* * *

**About 24 hours later**  
  
"So, you two are telling me that you have not learned how this creature converts Naquida?" General Hammond asked, leaning back in his chair behind his desk. 

"Well, sir, this is an extremely different environment from where the creature was taken from. And though there appear to be no adverse effects on its life signs, we just don't know. It appears to have adapted with great ease." Major Carter said, passing a folder across the desk. General Hammond opened the file, and started flipping through it. Inside there were pictures of a bluish, translucent blob. It reminded him of Flubber from a movie he had seen. In every picture the colors seemed to have shifted, and it appeared to have a kinda oil slick gleam to it.

"Major, why does this say 'Oozling' on it?" he asked, pointing to one picture where the word had been scrawled in above the creature.

"Um, Colonel O'Neil, came in to see our new guest and decided it needed a name, and he chose oozling. It has apparently stayed." Carter said with a smile.

"Ah, Jack named it. That makes sense." He continued flipping pictures, and came to one where the 'oozling' had opened its eyes. They were a startling brilliant blue that pulled you in. the eyes were dominant on the "head" of the oozling, and were very large in proportion to the rest of the body. "It has eyes?"

"Yes, it opened them when we tried an electrical current. We had received no response from any of the other test we ran, but apparently the oozling was just resting. And we seem to have awakened it. It has not blinked since it opened those eyes. It is certainly disconcerting, but it appears to be intelligent as well. The eyes follow you everywhere once you enter the room, and it can apparently see into the observation room, even through the one way glass." Dr. Frasier said, turning the pages for him to some where there were other people in the room, and one where it was just staring at the blackish colored glass.

"We have been observing it, and it is in a contained clear case, so as not to contaminate if it can. It can move right up the glass like a snail, and can turn into a complete liquid form, which it did, apparently while exploring the extent of its captivity. We have also observed it turning almost completely solid, and changing shapes. We don't understand how it can do this, especially when you factor in the fact that it is made of a derivative of Naquida. Also sir, I would like to request Daniel come and have a look at it. When it moves it seems that there are symbols of some kind in it. Maybe he can understand them." Major Carter said.

"Do what ever you think will help us understand our guest. Keep me informed." Hammond said with a nod, dismissing the women.

* * *

"Janet, why do you want me to see this," Daniel trailed off, glanceing down at the report he carried, among other things, "this oozling?" 

"It will all make sense when you get there." came the uninformative answer from Sam. Both women were herding him towards one of the observation rooms, with him still carrying the translations he had been in the middle of when the had recruted him.

"Okaay." he said, drawing out the word, and just stayed quiet. by then they reached the door, and held it open for him.

"Daniel, go take a look at it, wait until it moves." Sam said from right behind him.

With that spar answer, Daniel turned his attention to the oozling. While he watched it turned its "head" towards them, and with that movment, showed him what the ladies had wanted him to see so much. There were words in the oozling. Suprised, Daniel walked over to it and leaned in to see it better. They were in no language he knew, and he wasn't even sure they were a language. They very well could be numbers, or just random shapes. Though he doubted the latter. Then he rose his head and saw the eyes. Those impossibly blue eyes, and he was pulled in.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

"Daniel? Oh good, your back." Dr. Frasier said cryptically.

"Back? Was i gone?" Daniel asked confused.

"You tell us, you haven't responded to anything for the last 15 minutes." Sam said to his right.

"i haven't responded? And apparently i was, gone." Daniel said slowly.

"Yeah, you looked at the oozling's eyes, and just froze, it was very odd." Sam continued.

"It appeared to have drawn you into some sort of trance, like hypnotism, but i can't be sure."

"She." Daniel said.

"What?"

"It's a she not an it." Daniel continued, looking confused.

"Daniel? How do you know that?" Janet asked.

"I, don't know." Daniel answered, and looked back at the oozling, "I just do?"

* * *

A/N – so what do you think? This is my first fanfic, and only the first chapter... I don't know, is it to detailed, or something...? worry please R/R, no flames please. 


End file.
